The prior art is composed of two-stage hydraulic relief valves. The circuits of these valves oftentimes comprise a direct acting relief valve first stage piloting a second stage reverse acting check valve. The invention described herein, however, is incorporated in a velocity fuse capable of sensing excess flows caused by uncontrolled motion of a hydraulic actuating device.